


直线

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 零薰晃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 薰确实是无辜的非梦之咲设定！假设大学四个人分别在外面租房子住！
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	直线

大神晃牙把杯子一杵，扯着嗓子跟对面的人大喊“再来一杯”。紫发的少年有一副刚正不阿的面孔，看上去有点木讷。“你不能再喝了，”他一本正经地说，“这不是酒，大神，不能解愁。退一万步来讲，就算是酒也不能这么喝，会伤到身体的。”  
晃牙像被什么噎住了，或者是被说中了，恶狠狠地瞪着眼睛，颈侧一根长长的青筋迸起，冲向下颌，直刺太阳穴。他恶声恶气地说，你懂什么啊。结果又感到了无力和相当地无趣——不是说阿多尼斯无趣，而是他自己正在经历的、已经成为过去时的那些。阿多尼斯这人总是让他感到束手无策。  
他借用吧台的白板和油性笔，画了条又粗又黑的直线：“你的脑子是不是这样的？”  
阿多尼斯那颗紫色的脑袋凑过来，没看明白，皱着眉头说：“你醉了，大神。”  
他快要放弃交流，一拳砸在大理石桌缘，手肘都在发抖。被喝空的杯子底部残留着浅浅的水痕，他垂着脑袋往里面一瞅，看到一张极其狼狈的面庞。

  


大概半年前，他和朔间零开始交往，这是人尽皆知的事情。后来朔间零不知道从哪里捡到了老实男孩阿多尼斯，又找上他们年级知名浪子羽风薰，四个人组了乐队，这也是人尽皆知的事情。  
回想这半年，晃牙扪心自问，自己对男友到底有哪点不好的？他唯一看不顺眼的是他那个队友羽风薰，沾花惹草没有底线，仿佛永远处于发情期。他质问零为什么要邀请这种人入队，然而零总是像耳朵不好使的老年人，遇到如此之类的问题便糊弄过去。  
“薰君闯祸了吗？”零提到他的名字时，声音总是压得很低，温温柔柔的。不过他叫谁的名字都是这副腔调，指导阿多尼斯时音调更加爱怜。晃牙酸得牙倒，零从来不会这么叫他，更多时候是稍微粗暴而强势的，虽然这确实能够让他兴奋，但又为此感到羞耻。抱怨的时候被薰得知，哎呀哎呀摆着手说，那才是特权啊汪酱。  
这特权拿在手里，万分烫手，叫他扔也不是，拿也拿不住。零从来不主动吻他，每次都像他主动送上门似的。现在想来，那些看起来颇有深意的调情，大约也是为了满足他的个人兴趣而已，调情的目的就是调情本身。  
——他对多少人做过这种事情！晃牙仿佛这才看清男友的本性似的，不情不愿地回想起上个月的live。他们唱完最后一首曲子后，livehouse的气氛达到顶点。他将话筒从话筒架上拔下时，差点没站稳。谢幕的时候，台下突然爆发出一片几乎恐怖的欢呼，几乎刺穿耳膜、掀翻屋顶。  
他的视线往侧边斜过去，并且在此后的任何时刻都后悔当时转过了头：朔间零一把搂过羽风薰的腰，在醺醉的灯光下同他热烈接吻。  
晃牙的眼前只剩这灯光，白得头晕目眩。而后灯光迅速暗下去，舞台陷入伸手不见五指的漆黑。他站在黑暗当中，浑身发冷、气喘吁吁，仿佛有一瓢冷水当头泼下。 

  


关于零和薰是什么时候开始的感情，似乎是另一段故事。但根据这样的发展，他很难不怀疑两个人已经睡过了。  
按道理来说，零出轨的可能性低到极点——由于不擅长操作，他的手机是由晃牙保管的，和薰的对话也永远始于“来排练”，终于被拒绝。他感到问题出在薰身上，但是又无从说起。  
薰是个怎样的人，任谁都拿捏不准，硬要形容的话，莫过于轻飘飘的羽毛和漂泊无根的的风。晃牙一度觉得他还是有值得尊敬的地方的——当然，是在“那个吻”之前，比如乐队新曲子的调整和修改、演出场地的协商安排等事务，基本都是由薰完成。薰在人际交往上很有天赋，带着一种游刃有余的圆滑，让人很难真情实感地讨厌他。实际上向零提分手，晃牙也很没有底气，毕竟他确实和薰睡过。  
和薰睡了这事，晃牙懊悔过一阵子，一度充满负罪感，以为是自己率先出轨。薰是一个非常迷人的人，光是身上那股若有若无的体香，就能让人心生好感。他本身就长相好看，目线温柔地垂下去，到了眼角，一支歌的结尾似的上挑，形成一对美丽的桃花眼。加上他滥用笑容和媚眼，就更加容易让人心生怜爱。  
晃牙大胆猜测，他也许是那种要依靠着别人的爱才能活下去的人，然而事实上又不是。抛开感情上的事来讲，薰是一个极其靠谱的人，具备常识且体贴温柔。这样的人适合做情人，但是始终得不到完整的爱。  
也许是种种特质混合在一起后产生的反应，薰毫无意外地跟他睡了。起因是他跑来晃牙的出租屋撸狗，晚上普通地留了宿。薰在厨房的水池边上普通地点了一根烟，没有抽，只是安静地看着它燃烧，白烟袅袅，穿过窗户，飘散在寂静又清爽的街道上。  
晃牙刷完牙从洗手间出来，看到这个场景，感到一阵心悸，犹豫了片刻还是说，抽烟不好，它又不是仙女棒，你老盯着它干嘛。薰笑得花枝乱颤，你看我像是有心愿的样子吗？  
他微微扬起脖子的样子像是在索吻，眼睛湿漉漉的，晃牙突然中了魔咒似的，捧起他的脸吻了下去。后面的事情顺其自然，直到第二天醒来他看见薰近在咫尺的睡颜时，才意识到自己究竟被卷入了怎样的漩涡当中。至于这艘巨轮在风浪是否能顺利调整方向，也成了一个谜题。

  


他和零的分手场面不是很好看，但是比他想象中的要好太多。零周围总是有很多人，因此他挑了一个普通的午餐时间，普通地提出了分手。  
零露出了不是很惊讶的表情，甚至在他开口之前体贴地做好了铺垫，晃牙有什么要跟我说的吗？晃牙调整了一下语气，最后不咸不淡地说我们分手吧。空气陷入短暂的凝滞，最先感到不可思议的反而是在旁边围观的薰。说他围观，晃牙反而觉得有点不太贴切，然而讽刺的是，薰确实一身无辜。  
他没等零给出回答，起身便走了。站起身的那刻，他仿佛是在宣誓自己的独立和自由，然而实际上在看到零寂寞的眼神之后，他又陷入了另一种意义上的桎梏。他郁闷得要死，给阿多尼斯打电话。  
“朔间前辈有说什么吗？”少年一板一眼的声音从听筒眼里冒了出来。  
零什么都没说。他当初和晃牙交往的时候，也是什么都没有说。这下错全部都变成他的了，从一开始到结尾，都是他的问题。  
阿多尼斯找到晃牙的时候，他正在活动部室收拾吉他。纯朴的少年担心他钻牛角尖，说失恋的人需要保护，硬是要送他回住处。两个人搭了一班很晚的电车，在空荡荡的车厢里聊天。后来晃牙与薰达成和解之后才了解到，零并非不爱他，只是无法达成年少者的愿望而已。关于薰是否和他相爱，答案是否定的。  
“我觉得我被耍了，阿多尼斯。”他说。  
阿多尼斯掏出一个本子，拿记号笔画了一条荧光色的直线，又粗又直。然后他说：“大神，你的爱情是这样的。”  
晃牙感到一阵脱力，注意力全然转移：“那你觉得那两个前辈的是怎么样的？”  
阿多尼斯想了想，翻了下一页。他指着那张空白的纸，没有下一步动作。“朔间前辈以前跟我说过，”阿多尼斯说，“羽风前辈救了他。”“……没人教你这个时候不要往伤口上撒盐吗？”晃牙无奈地反问。  
“不，我想说的是，”他摇摇头，认真地说，“你可能误会他们了。”  
电车缓缓入站，停了下来。晃牙还有很多想问的，然而阿多尼斯突然站了起来，说到站了，快下车。他茫然地跟着起身，被粗暴地扯入黑夜。房屋的轮廓黑黢黢的，是个没有月亮和星星的夜晚。晃牙伸出手去，除了虚无，什么都没有捉住。

  


**Author's Note:**

> *关于薰救了零这件事指的是，薰爱着任何人也爱着他，但是不需要他的回报，反而让零有了喘息的空间和片刻的被救赎。  
> *这里零晃是真的，不如说是零不忍心。  
> *晃薰也是真的，薰在他和零身上都有蜻蜓点水般短暂但真情实感的爱。


End file.
